Christmas To Remember
by Billie1
Summary: The miracle of Christmas


Title: Christmas to Remember

Author: Billie Reid

Summary: The miracle of Christmas

Disclaimer: They're not mine. They belong to CC and 1013

Dec 24

Kim walks around the FBI doing errands and going to meetings all day. Things she always does. Ever since she got this job 6 years ago. Not once has she ever regretted it. She goes back to her office and sits down and types up the few notes from the meeting.

Skinner walks out around five o'clock and she smiles at him. Knowing she'll see him in just a few minutes. She's glad no one has noticed how happy either of them have been this past year. Skinner locks up his door and walks out and down to the parking garage. Getting into his car he starts it and drives to his place.

Back in the office Kim locks everything up for the holidays. Grabbing her purse she reaches in and pulls out her keys along with a picture. Looking at it she smiles and tries to think of a good way to tell him. Walking to her car she gets a good idea on how to tell him. Turning the car on and pulling out of the parking lot she puts it in gear and heads to the store. A new baby outfit for either a boy or girl will do the trick. Paying she leaves the store and heads for his place.

She'd been staying there for the last 6 months or so. Parking the car she grabs her things and almost runs to the door anxious to get the gift wrapped. Slipping the picture of the baby into the other bag she picks it up and hurries into the bedroom so Walter wont see it yet.

Walter was walking out of the kitchen to greet her when he saw her hurrying to the bedroom. Not sure what to think he walks to the bedroom and knocks on the door. "Kim.. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah… don't come in here. I'm wrapping your gift. You can't see it!" She tells him as she sits on the bed and wraps it. She's glad Christmas is in the morning because she doesn't think she could go another day without telling him this news.

Walter smiles. "Well.. in that case.. I'll go put take out on plates." He shakes his head and walks back into the kitchen and pulling down plates from the cabinet. Sitting at the table waiting for Kim to come out and eat he thinks and hopes she'll like the ring he picked out for her a week ago.

Kim finishes the wrapping and carries it out and puts it under the small tree they have. She walks into the kitchen and sits down. "Smells good." She kisses him and then starts to eat. Almost done she gets a weird feeling and hurries to the bathroom and vomits.

Worried Walter hurries to the bathroom to make sure she's ok. "Honey?" He sees her and knells down next to her and holds her hair out of the way. "You ok?" He rubs her back as she tries to bring herself back under control.

Once she's done with the vomiting she rests her head on her arm and sighs. "Yeah… just a small bug. I'll be fine." Standing up she brushes her teeth to get the bad taste out of her mouth. Turning around she looks at Walter. "Mind if I head to bed?"

"Mind? No I don't mind. . You go ahead to bed. I'll clean up and be there soon." Hugging her before she leaves, he then turns and heads to the kitchen to clean up. Once that's taken care of he checks to make sure the door is locked and then heads to bed himself.

When he gets to the bedroom the light is still on and Kim's in bed curled up on her side. He stands there and strips down to his boxers. Turing off the light, he slides in behind her and holds her to him. "Night Kim.. I love you." He whispers into her ear. He hears a mumble from her and closes his eyes for sleep.

In the morning Walter sneaks out of bed and heads to the kitchen to start coffee. When it's brewing he turns on the light for the tree. Turing on the radio to Christmas music he smiles and sits down to listen. When the coffee is done he pours them both a cup and walks back to the bedroom. Sitting the cups on the dresser next to the bed he sits down and brushes the hair out of her face. "Merry Christmas Kim."

Moaning she opens her eyes slowly and looks up at him. "Merry Christmas." She sits up and rests against the headboard.

Walter hands her the cup. "I made you some coffee." He rests his hand on her leg and rubs them. "Are you feeling better this morning honey?"

Taking the cup she just looks at it. "Thanks.. And yeah I feel fine." She moves to get out of bed but she falls back as a wave of dizziness engulfs her. "Wow, that's weird"

"Woo.. Kim.." He takes a hold of her to help her sit down. Not sure what's with her lately. He one again once her back like he did the night before. "Maybe I should carry you down to the living room so we can keep Christmas going?" He stands up and slides his arms under her and lifts her up. Walking down to the living room and sits her on the couch. "I'll go get you a blanket and your coffee."

"Walter… blanket will be enough. I'm um… not in the mood for coffee today." She looks at the tree and smiles at seeing it with the lights on. "The tree looks great Walter." She smiles up at him as he walks over to her with the blanket.

They take turns opening gifts. They get things from clothes to books to some movies. Walter even got a new briefcase. Walter reaches over and hands her the last gift under the tree with her name on it. Sitting there he watches her open it.

Kim takes the gift and smiles. Looking at the size of it she stops to think of what it could be. She opens it and stares at it in awww. "Walter!" She looks up at him and notices he's changed positions and is knelling in front of her.

He takes her hand and rubs the back of it. "Kimberly Ann Cook.. I love you so much. My life is complete with you in it. Will you Marry Me?" He holds his breath some as he waits for the answer.

Kim looks at him. "Oh god.. Walter.. YES! I'll marry you." She says and leans forward and hugs him. Pulling back some she looks him in the eyes and then kisses him. "Um… you still have one gift left." she reaches over and hands it to him. Hoping he'll be ok with this after all.

Taking the gift from her and sits next to her and opens it. Shocked to find a baby outfit and looks at her confused. "Kim… I'm sure by now you should know… I'll never fit into this!" He holds it up to his chest. When he looks down at the box he sees something else. Reaching in he pulls it out and looks at it. It's the picture. It then dawns on him and he looks at Kim. "We're pregnant?" HE says in his excited voice.

"Yes.. We are." She looks at him. "Are you ok with this?" She holds his hand and watches his movements. He seems ok.

"Yeah.. I'm fine." He kisses her and rubs her belly. " Is that why your sick now and then.. And not in the mood for coffee any more?" He looks at her but leaves his hand on their now growing child in her.

"It is.. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I thought Christmas morning would be something to always remember.." She leans over and rests her head on his shoulder.

" It's ok.. And I'm glad I waited. Well… Mrs. Skinner…we're going to have a child." He says and pulls her more to him and they lay there on the couch and enjoy the rest of Christmas. Only now the Christmas to come will be more fulfilled.

The End


End file.
